fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth
Seth (ゼト Zeto) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is the second character the player can control, and is arguably one of the most powerful fighters among the early accessible characters; being a promoted unit, Paladin. However, people must note that Seth is an example of an Oifey archetype, so using him a lot from the start of the game will only serve to hinder you because he takes away valuable experience that other units may need to level up. You can use him though, and level the other players in the Tower of Valni; but if you start to use him later in the game, he may prove useful. Personality Seth is best described as a 'Duty comes first' man. He is, as a General is, stoic, honorable, polite, calm, and usually expressionless. Despite his seemingly cold outside, he is just and fair, and sometimes loosens up when talking to others, such as Franz and Natasha. Seth also let his duties come first before his feelings, which can be seen in his A Support with Eirika, where he has difficulties expressing his feelings more to people that have higher social stats, showing a great deal of humbleness and honor. Character History Known as the Silver Knight, Seth is General of the Knights of Renais, the elite cavalry force of the Renais Kingdom. Following the brutal invasion by the overwhelming forces of the Grado Empire, he - on Fado's orders - flees from the country in order to protect Princess Eirika, by conducting her to safety at the Frelia Kingdom. He has a big role in the story, serving as a protector and advisor to Eirika and Ephraim. He is also the man who Fado trusted the secret of the bracelets to. He is a very dedicated knight; the fact that he faced the fierce General Valter and continued to follow his orders shows how skilled and devoted he was to his country. Seth is also concerned with the situations of others and watches over the welfare of everyone. Stats Initial Stats |Paladin |Anima |1 |30 |14 |13 |12 |13 |11 |8 |11 |8 |Sword - A Lance - A |Steel Sword Silver Lance Vulnerary Growth Rates |90% |50% |45% |45% |25% |40% |30% Overall The fact that he has more luck than the rest of the cavaliers helps balance out his lower stats. With the help of supports he can become a very valuable addition to your team. His supports with Eirika and Franz helps his offense, should his stats fall short of the others. He is regarded as one of the better prepromotes in the series, as his base stats and growths can last him throughout the entire game, if you choose not to train the other cavaliers. Despite this, it is usually recommended to train the other cavaliers instead, as they are all excellent units. Endings *'Seth, the Silver Knight' (真銀の聖騎士 Ma gin no Seikishi) Seth returned to Renais with Ephraim and his fellow knights. His dedicated service made him the most trusted of the new king and queen's guardsmen, as well as the most famous of knights in all of Renais. *'(A Support with Eirika)' Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais. *'(A Support with Natasha)' Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness. Other Supports Franz, Cormag, Garcia Quotes Defeat Quote Etymology 'Seth' is a Hebrew name meaning 'placed, appointed.' In the Bible, he was the younger brother of Cain and Abel, and the forefather of the entire human race. Also, 'Seth' could refer to the Egyptian god of the desert, evil and chaos more commonly spelled 'Set.' Gallery File:Seth_Face_Sprite.gif|Seth's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Seth_Sword_Animation.gif|Seth's Sword Animation. File:Seth_Lance_Animation.gif|Seth's Lance Animation. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters